Untouchable
by InsideTheFangirlsHead
Summary: While hanging out at Harry's house, the couple find that, while their worlds may exist with two different branches of magic; there are some similarities. Harry, unfortunately for him, doesn't believe her at first, then pays the price when she proves it to him. HUMOR. Prompt given to me by my friend.


**So... this bizzare mini-fic you're hopefully about to read is part one of what I'm going to dub "The Boredom Challenge." I've got two friends whom I've started requesting fic ideas from them. I asked them for a pairing (didn't need to be romantic) and then a prompt. Some may be crossover, others may not, I don't know yet. **

**Pairing: Harry/Clary**

**Prompt: Rune**

**Enjoy! I don't own either Harry Potter or TMI. :(**

* * *

Clary's feet were propped up on Harry's coffee table. They lazily tapped against a stack of books, the light _tap, tap, tap_ mixing with the thrumming of the little raindrops that skittered down the big picture window of the flat.

She leaned against Harry's chest as they watched television. His arm swung over her shoulder, and his fingers unknowingly traced the faint white scars that tattooed their way around her arm.

On the television was an old movie that both of them had already seen countless times; but it was one of those days where you just went _'screw it! It's this or watch paint dry.' _The muggle way, not the wizard way. Harry, being a wizard, could just wave his wand and poof! Dry paint. Moving out had not -like Jocelyn had hoped- increased Clary's ability to do household chores. Well, when you move in with your wizard boyfriend who can do anything by muttering some Latin-sounding words ; there's really no reason. But Clary often forgot that, especially when she broke something.

They both jumped as Clary's continuos foot tapping finally sent the stack of books crashing to the ground.

"Jeez!" she gasped, jumping up. She felt her face go red, both because of her skittishness and clumsiness.

"Clary," Harry sighed, "It's okay," she calmed instantly, his voice had that effect: it was the accent.

"No," she said as he reached for his wand, "I can get it." she quickly sidestepped the table and dropped to her knees to pick up the books.

The first one she grabbed was her sketch book; this one held a few pictures of Harry. The Codex, which she'd been showing to Harry earlier. One of her many paperbacks, then a book she didn't recognize.

It was a small, light blue book._ "The tales of Beedle the Bard"_ looped it's way across the cover.

"What's this?" she flipped her way through the pages, occasionally she saw the flickering movements of the images. "Its not ours is it?" Harry sat up a little straighter to see exactly what she was holding. She held it up so he could see the cover face on.

"No it's not ours," he recognized the book though, it was the one that Dumbledore had left Hermione when he died. He was shocked Hermione would forget about one of her beloved books. "It's Hermione's. She must have left it here when she was here the other day."

"So... its a story book?" she asked, turning to see the spine, Harry was about to answer when she asked a new question. "What's this doing here?" she stood back up, other books forgotten on the floor and sat down beside Harry again. She pointed a slim finger at the inked in rune at the top of the spine.

"It's the sign of the Deathly Hallows," he said matter-of-factly.

"No it's not!" she declared turning to face him.

"_No_, I'm pretty sure it is!" he said with a laugh. There was suddenly a very evil gleam in the shadowhunter's gaze.

"I'm going to prove it to you." she runs across the room to the bookshelf where she' left her stele. Harry watched, worried and amused, as she draws the sign of the Deathly Hallows on her forearm.

She walks into the center of the room and holds her arms out.

"Come here, Harry."

Still very confused, he gets up.

"I want a hug," she says, the evil glint back in her eye.

Harry steps closer and tries to give her a hug, only to feel a tug on his limbs and torso, pulling him away from her tiny body. He frowns as Clary's face lights up with a smile. He tries again, only to get the same result.

"Try moving a little faster." she suggests monotonously. Her face has gone blank. Harry knows her well enough to know that she's setting him up for failure, but he tries again anyway, moving his arms faster as if he hadn't seen her in a year.

Equal and opposite reactions however, still applies to runes. This time he is actually repelled backwards a few inches and his arms feel like they were almost torn out of their sockets.

"What did you do?" he asks, rubbing his shoulder.

"Your '_Deathly Hallows_' sign is the shadowhunters rune for '_untouchable_'. Especially useful if you are in hand to hand combat and the other doesn't know you have it." she walks over to the bookshelf again, and lays a palm against it. "non-living things, like weapons or walls I can touch. I could slap you right now too; if I wanted. But no living thing can do me any harm."

Harry knows the basics of runes, he knows that this one won't fade for at least four hours.

"So I can't-"

Clary quickly moves until she's about two inches from Harry's face she stands on her toes, so if she didn't have the rune on her skin, he could kiss her.

"Can't hug me, can't kiss me. Can't even cuddle." she tilts her head towards his, about to kiss. But subtly, without Harry noticing, she stops, letting him attempt to close the gap. He feels his head jerk back and sighs, he looks down at the feisty redhead. Who, when she sees the puppy-eyes Harry is sporting ,laughs.

"That's what you get for doubting me."

* * *

**What did you think? I'll most likely be putting the others I have up soon!**


End file.
